Howl for Love
by HowlAtTheMoon123
Summary: "Kate, please!" Jacob pleaded, locking his eyes with me - they were my only weakness. "Please just listen to me. Whatever Leah told you, it's not true, okay? She doesn't know how imprinting feels like." "So you didn't love Bella before the imprint, Jacob?" I asked, my voice breaking in the process. All I had to do was look up at his face to get my answer. And I ran.
1. Prologue

**Howl For Love - Prologue **

"Are you sure this is safe, Kate?" A very anxious, timid, and seemingly small Bella asked to my right. I rolled my eyes at her and signaled for her to shut up. "I mean, my dads a cop, the Chief, how will that look on him if we get caught?"

"Isabella," I gritted through my teeth, "If you don't be quiet then yes, we will get caught. Follow my lead and you'll be fine." She nodded slowly and started biting her bottom lip, what she usually does when she's nervous. "Listen," I sighed, turning to face her - which was quite difficult considering the crowd we were apart of. "Last I thought, _you_ were the one wanting to get in trouble and do dangerous, unsafe things. If your little bad girl phase is over and done with, then I'll take these and burn them. We could go shopping instead or do something less exciting than attending the grand opening of Leopard." Now, it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes at me, hearing my voice rise with excitement when I mentioned the new club we were waiting in line for.

"No, give me the card." Bella said, convincing herself this is what she wanted to do. "C'mon, hurry up, we're almost at the front."

I squealed, yes, literally squealed, and brought my best friend into a death grip. "I knew I could count on you!" I cheered, handing her what she wanted.

A crisp, brand new, fake ID.

**Hey guys! I don't know why, but my love and obsession for Twilight has started up again and I could not resist writing this story. Howl for Love is basically going to be the whole story of my one-shot Haunting Words. So, if you want some spoilers, you should probs read that! ;)**


	2. Hangover

**Chapter One - Hangover**  
**Revised 7/14/2014 **

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders roughly and whisper-screaming my name. I tried to open my eyes, but the sunlight from the window caused me to shut them tightly again. My name was still being called and I groaned in pain, throwing a pillow over my face. Hangovers truly sucked. The effects of them were almost always the same, though I never seemed to get used to it.

"Katherine Anderson Kohl!"

Someone slowly pried the pillow from my face, and I sighed, slowly opening my eyes. I made direct contact with piercing hazel eyes and I almost cringed until my brain registered they belonged to Steve, not mom. I smiled a little at the face above me, earning an eye roll and a shake of the head. God, why do adults always have to shake their heads at you.

"Stevie." I noted, getting into a sitting position. "Good morning, how're you?"

"You've got to be shitting me, kid." Steve said, ruffling my hair. "If you're planning on coming home drunk, fine, but please, next time don't drag your friend along." He pointed behind him, "Especially not the Chief's daughter."

Chief's daughter? Bella? I questioned myself mentally, trying hard to remember last night. I slowly slipped my contacts in and looked in the direction of Steve's finger. Yup, that was definitely Bella, how'd she end up here?

"Hey, Girl." I greeted, waving my hand at her. "You look great." Bella glared at me and if I had the energy to laugh at how ridiculous she looked right now, I would. "So, what are we going to do about this?" I asked to no one in particular, earning a confused face from Bella.

"Well, there has to be some consequences, you know that." Steve answered, and I nodded, holding in my breath. "Let's see…" He thought for a minute, then smirked devilishly. "You must drive your brother to and from school for the rest of the year."

"What?" I practically screeched, ignoring Bella's sigh of relief. "You can't be serious right now, he is like the most obnoxious creature in the world."

"You are over exaggerating." He retorted, standing from the foot of my bed. "He's seven."

"Exactly, that's what I said." I answered him, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. "Please, you can't make me do that."

"Oh yes, I can, Kate. Because I'm your guardian and you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not." He started, way too overly confident.

"Whatever, I'll just tell mom you're threatening me." I told him, happy to see his whole demeanor change. "Again."

"Whatever." He mimicked me, crossing his own arms. "And I'll tell her you're drinking. Again."

We stared at each other for a whole five minutes, until we both came to the same conclusion.

Don't ask, don't tell.

"I wish I had a dad like yours, it'd save me from a lot of lying." Bella muttered after Steve left my room, closing the door behind him.

"He's not my dad." I snapped at her, washing my face with a handful of water. "He'll never be my dad."

"I know, I know." Bella sighed, looking at me with tired, red eyes. "How are you even standing after all we had to drink last night?"

_Genetics_, I thought quickly, but answered, "I don't know, I guess I have a pretty tough stomach, that's all." I smiled half-heartedly, tossing her concealer. "You are going to need a bunch of that if you're even going to try to look half decent in front of your father."

"Thanks," Bella agreed, eagerly taking the makeup to my vanity. She sat on the stool for a few seconds, then looked at all my makeup and hair supplies on the table. She breathed in deeply, shook her head sadly, then started working on her face.

"Why do you always do that?" I questioned, catching her attention. "You space out for a while then you get randomly depressed. It's not cute on you."

"You wouldn't understand." Bella announced, silently telling me the conversation was over.

"Fine." I shrugged, sitting on the side of her and slapping her hands away from my makeup. She looked up at me with an expression showing both shock and hurt. "Are you trying to use up my whole concealer? This thing cost thirty bucks." I announced, grabbing a makeup brush near by. "Close your eyes." I demanded, and she did, letting me help her out in the beauty department. "Who taught you how to apply make up? A monkey or something?"

"Or something." I thought I heard her mutter, but when I looked down her lips were sealed. Weird.

"So, what are our plans for today?" I asked casually, pleased to see Bella did indeed look decent enough to face her father.

"I'm not sure." Bella sighed, "Maybe we could just stay at your house and …" She trailed off and blushed lightly.

"And drink?" I laughed, watching her cheeks burn even more. But eventually, she slowly nodded. "Not going to happen."

She looked shocked at my rejection and started stuttering. "But - but - but why? You had no problem with it yesterday! You even went through the trouble to get us fake ID's and everything!"

"No, I went through the trouble to get you a fake ID," I corrected, "I already had mine."

"But still," Bella went on, sighing loudly. "I'd rather stay here and do something fun."

"You mean dangerous." I argued, arking my eyebrow at her. She looked away from me and I could see tears start to form on the corner of her eye. "Bella, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love this side of you. You're awesome to be around when I'm itching for a good time, but I don't want to have a good time all the time." I concluded, reaching for her hands and pulling them into mine. "And I know you don't want to, either. You're rebelling because - because _they_ left." She flinched, pulling her hands out of mine and into her lap.

"That's not all true." Bella confessed, shifting uncomfortably. I dared not to speak, hoping she was finally opening up to me. "I do all that stuff because," She sighed, looking me in the eye. "Everytime I do something relatively dangerous, I hear Ed-Edward telling me not to. I see him in front of me and I hear his voice. It feels so real at the time."

I finally looked at my friend, letting her confession sink in. This was the only time she ever let me see her real self, and boy was she broken. She was toying with her fingers in her lap, looking down at them, and letting her tears flow freely. She's never truly cried in front of me before, but I'm glad today she did.

"Bells." I murmured, bringing her in my arms. She tucked her head into my shoulder while I stroked her hair. There were no words to describe the pain I heard each time she sobbed, it was like someone was stabbing her with a knife, over and over again. When she stopped crying, I held her arm-width apart, "Seeing Edward's ghost is no reason to put yourself in life-threatening situations. If I would have known I would have never made that ID for you." I sighed, trying not to imagine all the bad things she could do with that card. "The only dangerous thing in this whole situation is Edward leaving you single in Forks, where all the guys want you." I tried to tease, offering her a small smirk.

"Kate," Bella huffed, laughing softly and wiping her eyes. "There's no one else for me. It'll always be him."

"Okay." I drawled out, trying not to argue with her. "What about that La Push boy?"

"Jacob?" She questioned furrowing her eyebrows. "I haven't seen him since we went to the movies with Mike."

"Woah!" I started, holding my hands up in front of me. "You went on a date with Jacob _and_ Mike? That's just wrong, Bells."

"It's not like that." She answered instantly, "Jacob's like my best friend. He's been there for me ever since Ed-Ed-Ed … _he_ left. Jake's my rock."

"Ouch." I feigned hurt, "If he's your rock, what's everyone else? A pebble?"

"You're not a pebble, Kate." Bella began honestly, smiling to herself. "You're more like a stone." A stone? I'll take it. "And you're all I have right now," She confessed, "Jacob has mono."

"You act like you don't believe that." I accused, crossing my legs on the chair.

"I don't." She commented, "If you have mono, you can still answer your phone. I would have really loved it if my stone, and my rock, became friends before he started ignoring me."

"Please, if he loves you, he won't love me. We're two completely different people, Bella." I informed her, trying to put the conversation on a lighter note, since all these emotions were really starting to put a damper on my mood. "Plus, isn't he already mad at me for what happened two weeks ago?"

"He's not mad, per se, he's just upset." She came to his defense, "I still have the bruises."

"That's because you have two left feet and apparently don't know the meaning to 'hit the breaks.'" I scoffed, walking past her and into the bathroom. "I told you to wear a helmet."

"I know, but I liked-"

"The rush, I know." I finished her sentence for her, undressing and stepping into the shower. I smiled sadly behind the shower curtain, thinking about my childhood summers and how they mostly involved Bella. We were best friends and neighbors, so she came in handy when I needed a friend during school break. She was always a fun, caring person - someone everyone loved to be around. Now, not so much.

She walked into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet. "When is this puking going to stop?"

"It's your first time getting drunk, so I guess we'll have to wait it out and see." I answered easily, pulling the curtain back. Bella shrieked and covered her eyes. "What are you, five? We have the same body parts, Bella."

"Sure, sure!" She exclaimed, wiggling her way out of the bathroom with her eyes still closed. As you can imagine, not an easy task for someone as clumsy as Isabella Swan. "Will you just like, warn me next time you get naked like that?"

"I guess." I laughed, "Did you not have a best friend in Phoenix that you'd do this stuff with?"

"To get naked with?" Bella almost shrieked, looking at me weirdly.

"Chill out, I am not a lesbian." This seemed to calm her, so just to pull her bones, I added. "You're not my type, I like long blond hair and thick lashes." She shifted in her seat awkwardly, trying her best to avert her gaze elsewhere, considering I was still naked and getting dressed in front of her. "So I think I know what we can do today."

"What?" She looked at me with cautious eyes.

"I overheard your friends saying they're having a small barbeque down at First Beach today. It's suppose to be nice enough outside, and I'm sure they won't mind if we crash their party." Then as an after thought, "Well, they won't mind if _you _show up, me on the other hand, could care less. I'm always up for free food."

"I don't know." Bella gulped, running a nervous hand down her hair.

"Stop being such a worry wart. Get your ass across the street to your house, put on a bathing suit, something over it, and meet me here in an hour." I crossed my arms over my chest when she didn't move, "You're going whether you like it or not."

I rolled my eyes as she left my room with an over exaggerated huff, it seemed as if her panties were always in a twist these days. I opened my closet and looked through the hangers. I had a lot of clothes that I didn't wear anymore, and my wardrobe could definitely use an upgrade. I've had some of this stuff for over three years now. Maybe I hitched a few skirts up here and there, showed a bit too much cleavage sometimes, and loved heels, but that was as far as I'd go in the slutty-department. If you looked at my wardrobe from any point of view, you'd say I was an average teenage girl.

For Bella's sake though, I chose a very casual outfit to wear. These were her friends, not mine, and I know she wouldn't want me to roll up uninvited in an over-the-top outfit. That's the thing with our friendship, we always compromised for the other person. Even as kids we would have each other's backs. When she moved back with Charlie I thought everything would go back to normal, but they didn't. Not only did we both change since the last time we saw each other, but Bells was the new hot toy everyone in the school wanted to play with - I certainly didn't want, nor need, to share the attention with her.

So we just smiled and waved to each other in the halls, and sat next to each other in economics - which wasn't exactly by choice, we had assigned seats. When she started dating Edward Cullen, I was shocked, not because she finally got a boyfriend, but because all the Cullens were stuck up assholes. Except Alice, she was fun to be around in gym class, even if we didn't socialize much.

Anyway, for some reason Bella fit in with them perfectly. They were complete opposite human beings, but when she was around them, everything seemed right, she was their missing puzzle piece. I mentally cursed myself, how corny was that? I was spending way too much time with Bells, time to cut the sappy shit.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a glance of approval. Sometimes simple was better. I was wearing low-rise skinny jeans and an oversized red sweater. Underneath the sloppiness was a simple two-piece bathing suit. The blue bottoms were high-waisted with white polka-dots, and the top was a simple red halter bikini top. I wore flip-flops, knowing that I was going to take my shoes off once we hit the sand. I loved the feeling. My strawberry blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and I didn't have any make up on, aside from concealer which covered up any evidence that I was totally wasted last night.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled to no one in particular, hesitating at the door with my hand on the knob. I looked down the hallway waiting for someone to come out and ask me where I was going, but after two whole minutes no one did. "Anyone care?" I asked louder this time.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" I heard a giggle coming from my mom's room, followed by a gasp. My eyes widened when I realized what they were doing and I quickly shot out of my house.

Bella was leaning against the hood of my beat-up 1998 Honda Civic when I spotted her for the first time. She looked so peaceful looking up at the sun, I almost didn't want to bother her. She was wearing very loose boot-cut jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Through the shirt you could see a black bikini top with ties in the front and back. I smiled, maybe she would get out of her comfort zone and swim today.

"Hey." I interrupted her moment, pulling my keys from my purse and stepping in the car. She followed suit seconds later. "You would never guess what I just witnessed." Bella turned her eyes to me and raised her eyebrows. "Ugh, it's gross to even say! My mom and Steve are doing the dirty-deed."

Bella's cheeks and neck instantly became the color red, and she muffled her laugh by putting her hand over her mouth. "That is disgusting. They couldn't wait until you were out of the house?"

"Obviously not." I giggled, passing the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. "If you want to leave at any time, just let me know, okay? I'll drive you back in a jiffy."

"Alright." Bella laughed, shaking her head. "I still can't believe your parents … your mom and Steve," She corrected, then continued, "Having sex."

"They do it like every night, I'm glad I was too drunk last night to hear it." I grimaced, sticking my tongue out with a disgusted face as a very disturbing image came to mind. "Why are you so tied up on that? I'm sure you and Ed-"

"No!" Bella stammered almost instantly, looking at me with wide eyes. "No, we never - we never did _that_."

"Oh my God!" I shouted, losing focus from the road before Bella snapped her fingers at me to pay attention. "You're kidding me, Bells. You never got it in with Cullen? Why? If I had the chance, I'd jump his bones in a second." She frowned at my comment and I mentally smacked myself. Note to self, don't mention the idea of having sex with your best friend's lover. "Emmett Cullen, that is." I fussed, "His muscles are huge, I wonder what they'd feel like."

"Okay, enough mention of them!" She snapped, catching me by surprise. We were silent for a while, and when I started passing up houses and small cottages, she hummed to herself.

"What?" I asked curiously, looking around in case I missed something.

"His car's not in the driveway." Bells muttered.

"Joe's?"

"Jacob," She corrected, nodding. "I knew he wasn't sick.

"You don't know that, Bella." I tried comforting her, "Maybe we'll run into him on the beach and you can give him a taste of your thoughts."

"I hope not." She concluding, wrapping her arms around herself in the passenger's seat.

**So that's it for now. I wrote this in like two hours and I'm working on Chapter 2 right now. I'll introduce Jacob in the next chapter or Ch3, once I figure out how exactly they're going to meet. There's a picture of Kate on my profile if you want to put a face on her. Enjoy, and review!**


End file.
